LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes
In construction .]]LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes is a canon dark fantasy side storyline of LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow by Officer Candy Apple and Prime ShockWaveTX and belongs to CIS Productions. The story serves as a prequel of Astaroth Future Sub Arc part in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc and will happen in an alternate timeline where Ara Astaroth and The Revelation of Qliphoth take over the Prime Earth and the Multi-Universe explaining the progress of how Astaroth Empire had risen to power, turning the whole existence into Astaroth Hell. For now, the story will presented in five sagas, with a prologue saga detailing the rise of Astaroth Empire on Earth and the other four main sagas, since the number 4 (four) represented death in traditional Chinese culture, hinting the story's dark hue in its story tones. Even so, certain changes will be made. Characters in both LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who survived the onslaught of Qliphoth will appear in this storyline as protagonists or recurring characters, with a few villains from both stories who survived the genocide appearing as allies on the fight against the tyrannical rule of Astaroth Empire. ''Overview ''Informations *'Rated': PG-14 *'Genre': Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Tragedy, Psychological, Adventure, Horror, Crossover Timeline *2,000 years happened after the end of the Period of Tribulations *2,000 years after ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc (where Triggers Hell take over the Earth) ''Plot ''The apocalypse was coming nearer and nearer, after the rise of The Revelation of Qliphoth which changed everything on the Prime Earth. People like The Fallen's Essence, Eckidina KnightWalker, Leohart the Prince of Hell and Darth Hades ceased to exist; not even The Fallen himself couldn't escape from the fate of his downfall. The World War III ended in a total victory of Triggers Hell, or more precisely, Ara Astaroth and Leohart's Cult. Then, the era of Astaroth Empire had risen above the Prime Earth and the Multi-Universe for more than 2,000 years. However, one glimpse of hope do existed. After losing almost everyone she cared and loved, Maria Arzonia had changed into a whole another person due to her mental breakdown caused by tragic losses of her friends. Risen from ashes and blood, Maria vowed to seek vengence upon Ara and her followers so that her dead family and friends shall rest in peace forever, so she joined the Alliance in order to fight against Qliphoth, this time with bloodshed as much as possible since she won't let those who took everything from her to go without punishment. A rebellion had risen, and many people who was still alive and disgusted by the horrid deeds of Qliphoth, heroes and villains, joined Maria's side to fight against the terrifying threats coming from Ara Astaroth and the future versions of Michael Langdon, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and even Aryana Westcott who had became allies of Ara, but those are people who oversee the things. The terrifying threat soon came more direct with the arrival of someone that was horrifying and a malicious threat, with a black mask. With the Black Masked villain's arrival to the stage, the rebels of Maria faced a much more direct nightmare, a lot more direct than they have ever imagined... ''Characters 'Note: Only characters appeared in the entire story, neutral chracters in 0th saga, and character appeared from its 1st Saga to 4th Saga would be presented in this chart. For the heroic characters in 0th Saga and certain characters' mainstream counterpart, please go to here.' Heroes *Future Maria Arzonia'' *''Selina Strawberry'' *''Sister Mary Eunice'' *''Lidvia Lorenzetti'' *''Albert Apple'' *''Drizzt Do'Urden'' *''Gregory Grape'' *''Kristen Kiwifruit'' *''Adam Frankenstein'' *''Helene Hawthorn'' Berserker.(Florence.Nightingale).full.2122295.jpg Pixiv.Id.2698575.full.1618906.jpg Maryeunice.png Lidvia Lorenzetti Manga.jpg Uguisumaru.full.2144629.png Drizzt Do'Urden - SoD - Todd Lockwood.jpg 53537069_p3_master1200.jpg Commandant.Teste.(Kantai.Collection).full.2113189.jpg Aaron_eckhart_i_frankenstein_by_najeeb_alnajjar-d8naxrk.jpg 64196989 p0 master1200.jpg ''Neutral *Lusamine'' *''The Fallen's Essence'' *''Eckidina KnightWalker'' *''Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa'' *''Carissa'' Lusamine pokemon pokemon game and pokemon sm drawn by bulldojang b34cb513dae2fc76e5e5e6c50443669e.jpg Old vs new hades by pokedude356-d7q8c7ej.jpg 4181043-01 ajimu najimi the goddess medaka box abnormal - 12 snapshot 00.29 .jpg ScKumagawa.Misogi.full.854174.jpg 016k.jpg ''Villains *"The Black Mask"'' *''Ara Astaroth '' *''Future Michael Langdon '' *''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 '' *''Aryana Westcott '' *''Vira'' *''Cain Nightroad '' *''Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti '' *''Lust'' *''Shikiari'' Eileen.the.Crow.full.2136634.png Velvet crowe tales of series and tales of berseria drawn by tofucakes sample-4f5e862346056d540a3b91127c3f7065.jpg Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2087335.jpg Tumblr_ove9eupWcJ1wotogeo1_1280.png Morgana league of legends drawn by kzhm sample-d1ae0b1058fb4c52c70e113cc51638df.jpg Vira granblue fantasy drawn by kanno takanori sample-a825b3233adec6f0b49c47fac5a138d2.jpg Cain.Nightroad.600.26533.jpg 60586166_p0.png 7s-lust.png 56cd53b03fbfb9bcc39e7abb62ffabe4.jpg ''Theme Song - Love Crime (Amuse-Bouche version) Main Opening - Never Say Never Main Ending - The Swan Song Episodes Saga 0 - Astaroth Hell Saga (Prelude) *''Episode 1 - Astaroth Nightmare (prologue) *''Episode 2 - Ara in Vatican'' *''Episode 3 - Michael's Betrayal'' *''Episode 4 - The New Mother Superior'' *''Episode 5 - The Church of England'' *''Episode 6 - Downfall of the Britain'' *''Episode 7 - Dreched in Blood'' *''Episode 8 - Death in the Family'' *''Episode 9 - Breaking Heart'' *''Episode 10 - Lusamine's Death'' *''Episode 11 - God's Right Seat'' *''Episode 12 - Kyouko's Death'' *''Episode 13 - Maria's Breakdown'' *''Episode 14 - Tyranny'' *''Episode 15 - New World Order'' *''Episode 16 - Mass Genocide'' *''Episode 17 - Survivors'' *''Episode 18 - Astaroth Empire'' *''Episode 19 - The Alliance (Final)'' *''Episode 20 - Mask of Black (Bonus)'' ''Saga 1 - Rebellion Saga *''Episode 1 - Sister Mary Eunice *''Episode 2 - The Black Mask'' *''Episode 3 - The Alliance'' *''Episode 4 - Rise of Qliphoth'' *''Episode 5 - Drizzt Do'Urden'' *''Episode 6 - Michael Langdon'' *''Episode 7 - Son of Frankenstein'' *''Episode 8 - Selina Strawberry'' *''Episode 9 - Dark Church'' *''Episode 10 - Sin of Envy'' *''Episode 11 - Paranoia'' *''More coming soon...'' ''Saga 2 - Black Mask Saga Saga 3 - Witches of Sin Saga Saga 4 - New Hope Saga (final) Gallery Trivia *'Los Reina de Corazónes''' means "the Queen of Hearts" in Spanish, which referred to Maria whose code name is Corazón, a Spanish word means "heart". A Spanish title is also a nod to Maria's nationality, which is Spanish. *Despite connecting to the upcoming ending of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, neither Ichabod Crane or Abbie Mills will be presented in this story. However, since neither of them are immortal, they could hardly survive due to the long period of time Astaroth Empire ruled. Category:Storylines Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DiabloVil Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Sword of Kings Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:Sword of Kings Fillers Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Fillers Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters